


Strange Magic

by HaneleHaralue



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Flashpoint Mentions, Fluff, Ignores LoT Episode: S01E15 Destiny, Kid Fic, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Mentions of Rip Hunter, Mentions of Wally West, Multi, OT3, Protective Leonard Snart, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaneleHaralue/pseuds/HaneleHaralue
Summary: The assailant - all three foot six inches and forty-four pounds of her - stood between them, feet planted in a wide stance and fist on either side of her hips."No calling the cops on Lenny!" she hollered."Ramon, you've met my sister Lisa before, haven't you?" the thief drawled, dropping a hand onto the little girl's head and running it gently down her golden brown curls. [ColdWestAllen Week 2016 Day 2: Kid Fic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I am so behind posting for this week.
> 
> Title from the song "Strange Magic" by ELO.

Ramon stared.

 

"Fix this," Len ordered, holding the piece of battered technology out to the engineer.

 

But the shorter man's gaze was still pointed downwards and to his left.

 

"Dude," he said slowly, fear on his face but a flash of defiance in his eyes, "I'm pretty sure the only way I can fix this is by calling the cops and reporting you for child abduction. Where did you even steal the kid from, Cold?"

 

And then said kid darted out from where she'd tucked herself into the thief's side, delivering a swift kick to Ramon's shin. It was a shame it didn't send the engineer to the ground, but he'd take the squeaky yelp and hopping up and down on one foot. The assailant - all three foot six inches and forty-four pounds of her - stood between them, feet planted in a wide stance and fist on either side of her hips.

 

"No calling the cops on Lenny!" she hollered.

 

"Ramon, you've met my sister Lisa before, haven't you?" the thief drawled, dropping a hand onto the little girl's head and running it gently down her golden brown curls.

 

It took a moment for the realization to set in, but when it had the younger man's eyes shot back and forth between them comically fast before quietly swearing, "Dios mio..."

 

"So can you fix this?" Len asked this time, insistent as he gestured once more to the piece of tech.

 

.

 

To his annoyance, no matter how much intimidation and letting Lisa chase the man around the STAR Labs Cortex he tried, Ramon refused to do anything until he called in the rest of the team for back up. He grudgingly added another couple points in favor of the engineer. Not many people were willing to stand up not only to him but to his sister as well. Even if his sister was now pint sized, that pout of her was still lethal. Possibly more so.

 

He and Lisa were forced to wait until Barry showed up, making rounds to bring in the rest of his absent. His sister had been delighted by the show the Flash's powers. The second he stayed in one place for longer than a minute, she pounced on him, little hands tugging at his gloved one telling him how he did that.

 

The entire room had fallen silent as the speedster stuttered through answering her rapid fire questions. He kept darting frantic glances to everyone else for help. Len let him suffer just a little longer before reaching into his parka.

 

"Hey Lise," he called to her, her head snapping to him in response, "C'mere."

 

For added effect, he dangled a juice box and an apple and peanut butter snack pack out for her. At Flash like speed, she'd scampered back over him to eagerly take the offerings. Before she sat down with them though, she tugged at his parka until he lent down to her level so she could murmur a thank you and press a kiss to his cheek. Once she was settled, he sat back up and took in the room again.

 

A scowl broke out over his face when he noticed the involuntarily charmed expressions on every single one of them.

 

"What happened?" Iris West was the one to finally ask.

 

Smoothing out his own features, he launched into explanation, watching for each of Team Flash's reactions.

 

.

 

What Abra Kadabra's resume lacked in any real background let alone a real name, it made up for in his supposed ability to use magic and interest in beating the Flash. Though even those selling points had Len skeptical of admitting him into the Rogues, the feats he'd accomplished with the flick of his honest to goodness wand were admittedly impressive. And when actually faced with the Scarlet Speedster, the man hadn't lost his cool, keeping to the plan and sticking to support as opposed to trying to engage the hero himself.

 

The thief had been considering ending his trial period and changing his status to an actual part of the crew, when everything had gone wrong on their latest heist at the drag races. Not exactly his choice of venue, but Lisa had been eyeing the car of one of the regulars there, and she could never be denied when she spotted something pretty and gold. So he'd planned out the heist so she could grab the car, he could grab whatever else was of value there, and they could be gone without the Flash even coming to respond.

 

But just as the job started, Abra had gone off plan.

 

He'd spotted someone he knew, some kid. Clearly, there was some kind of grudge there because the magic user had flown into a murderous rampage, screaming that he'd ruined his life and trying to get at him. Cars went flying everywhere, people were screaming and running.

 

If he hadn't intervened, the Rogues would be in violation of the deal with the Flash.

 

With a look to Lisa, he started firing at Abra while she went to get the last of the civilians away from the track. Just as she went to get the person the man was still gunning for, the magic user fired off one last sickly yellow beam at them. His sister had tried to get them both out of the way in time, but when Len had heard her cry, he knew she'd been hit.

 

.

 

"Did you kill him?" Barry questioned in a rush.

 

In the background, Ramon was shaking his head and muttering to Snow about magic and the crazy ones always giving themselves names. Curiously, Iris was staring at him as if she was trying to work out a puzzle.

 

"No," Len answered truthfully, "Tempting as it was, I kept him alive to see if I could get answers out of him, not that I've gotten much out of him. He keeps babbling gibberish about how I stopped him from killing the Flash. He's tied up in the trunk of the car I came in."

 

There was a flicker of gold lightning and a gust of wind, and then the speedster was in front of him.

 

"He's in the Pipeline now." There was a disturbed look on his face. "What's wrong with his hand?"

 

"Frost bite, I assume."

 

"Did you torture him?"

 

Though he didn't let it show, the words had something in him churning unpleasantly. He let a sneer settle over his features.

 

"No," he repeated, "I had to disarm him somehow." Inwardly, he cackled some at the grimaces on some of the faces. "And sorry not sorry if I prioritized caring for my now six year old sister over treatment for the man who did this to her."

 

The kid had the decency to look apologetic.

 

"Sorry," he said quietly, before glancing at his team and speaking up, "Do you think we can help?"

 

"Well, sure, I mean," Ramon started, "That wand looks more scifi than fantasy, so I can take a crack at figuring it out."

 

"I can take a look at Lisa," Snow offered, glancing questioningly at Len, "Give her an exam to see if there's anything else going on. If that's all right?"

 

"More than," he told her, watching her let out the breath she'd been holding, "I can't exactly take her to a hospital right now, with the way she is."

 

"Great!" Barry exclaimed, then fidgeted, "I'm uh, going to check on that Abra Kadabra guy now."

 

And then he flashed away.

 

.

 

Team Flash split off at the speedster's departure. Ramon to his work station with the wand, Snow to the med bay with Lisa. That left Len alone with Iris as he kept an eye on the doctor looking over his sister. Tense silence hung between the two of them. That was, until the journalist spoke.

 

"Your sister saved my brother."

 

That pulled him out of his narrow focus on the little girl undergoing the exam.

 

"What?"

 

"At the races, my brother was there," she explained, "He was the one that man went after. You and your sister saved him."

 

For a second, he wanted to interrogate her about this brother of hers. About why Abra had gone after him, which had led to his sister getting caught up in it. But he held back, He was willing to sit on it for now, wait and see what Scarlet and his little team could come up with together to fix this situation.

 

"We didn't do it for him," was all he did say in response.

 

Hell, if he'd know this would have happened, he would have just said forget about the civilians, grabbed Lisa, and run.

 

"No, I know that. You did it because of your deal with Barry. That doesn't change the fact that I'm grateful for what you did. Or that I'm sorry this happened to Lisa."

 

"I'm sure."

 

"They'll figure it out," she promised, looking for a moment like she wanted to reach out but thought better of it.

 

"Yeah," he nodded stiffly but to himself thought,  _ They better. _

 

.

 

Days later, there still hadn't been much progress made. As brilliant as Len knew Ramon to be, the engineer remained stumped by the wand.

 

"It's beyond even me man," he'd admitted, throwing himself back in his chair with a heavy exhale, "And none of my vibes are giving me anything useful. Just a bunch of weird flashes lightning and other tech."

 

"She's perfectly healthy for a six year old, if that helps," Snow offered tentatively.

 

It did and didn't. He was just glad that the tests and probing questions concerning Lisa's medical history were over. Holding his sister's hand as she cried through having her blood drawn was almost as bad as being asked how he knew she was six and indicating the unmarked skin resting over her right collar bone. The doctor had thankfully gotten the hint then and tried to move things along. But if there was nothing there to help, then what else was there?

 

Barry gave a frustrated sigh, "I wasn't able to get anything out of the guy either. Just more of the same thing he gave Snart, that he was trying to kill the Flash. I don't get it though, I wasn't even there."

 

"What if," Iris started, everyone's attention snapping to where she sat with the little girl who was playing on a tablet with headphones popped in, "He really was after the Flash?"

 

Len and the rest of Team Flash stared blankly at her.

 

"Wally was at the races, he was the one who was targeted," she began to explain, "Barry, you said that in the Flashpoint timeline, Wally became a speedster?"

 

The thief was starting to feel a little lost and concerned. Flashpoint? Timelines? What the hell had the Flash and his friends been messing with?

 

"Yeah, I did," he answered after a beat.

 

"So are you saying he might from Flashpoint and trying to go after Wally because he was the Flash there?" Snow asked with a frown.

 

"No, wait, there was something else he said I think..." Something seemed to dawn in the hero's eyes. "Guys, I don't think he's from Flashpoint. I think he might be from the future. Wally might still become the Flash."

 

The moment those words fell from the speedster's lips, the thief swore he could feel a headache coming on. He knew who he needed to contact.

 

.

 

Rip got back to him quicker than he expected, though it was only a message because he was too busy with some emergency mission to come in person. He spent half of it lecturing about how it was important to not misuse future information and screw up the timeline, but he did eventually tell them what they needed. Abra Kadabra was confirmed as a time traveler and villain from even farther forward than the rogue Time Master was from. Though the man tried to hedge around it, it was pretty much also confirmed that Wally would take up the Flash mantle at some point and fight the fake magic user.

 

However, the most important hint they got was looking into tachyons as the source of Abra's technology. From there, Ramon was off on a frenzy of research to access tachyons and reverse their affect on Lisa. That left the rest of Team Flash, Len, and Lisa stuck waiting on the engineer to make a breakthrough. Snow had insisted on the girl staying close for observation in the meantime, and the thief grudgingly let her have her way. It was for his sister's sake after all.

 

That seemed to be the theme for the duration of his and Lisa's stay at STAR Labs. His sister wanted Scarlet to give her high speed piggyback rides? Or to have Iris read to her? He made sure it happened, following along each time to make sure they were treating her right and that she was having a good time.

 

In fact, that was how he now found himself out at a public ice skating rink with his superhero nemesis, a journalist who'd cut him to pieces in articles past, and his deaged little sister. Len contemplated the scene those three made on the ice together as he stood off outside of the rink, nursing a hot cocoa. His sister was in her element, joyous and graceful as she skated. Iris and Barry were making a valiant attempt to keep up, but it was clear the two were tragically incapable of skating. The little girl just kept lapping the adults accompanying her as they lent on one another and hobble skated along, giggling as she went.

 

It was endearing. All the times he'd spent with them and Lisa had been. Both of them were good with her, patient and friendly and kind. He couldn't help but wish she'd been surrounded with more people like them when she'd actually been that age. If he was being honest with himself, though it was unlikely, he wished they would still be around after she was returned to normal. If only because his sister could still use friends like them, even if those friends might be a little too good for his own tastes. Any other reasons he might have, he put out of mind.

 

He finished off his hot cocoa and then went to go rejoin them.

 

.

 

The moment of truth had come.

 

Ramon had finally finished his work reverse engineering the wand and its function using tachyons. Len had objected to it being used on Lisa without testing (he'd heard about what had happened with the bomb and had not been happy). He was informed the device had already been successfully tested on Barry. Which had him arching an eyebrow at the superhero, only to get a bashful look in response, and then shared a knowing smile with Iris.

 

"Hey Lise," he said when they were setting everything up, kneeling to be at her level, "You okay?"

 

"Yeah Lenny," she answered, playing with her hair, "Are you 'kay?"

 

"Of course," he told her, "I'll always be okay as long as I got you."

 

"Same," she agreed, and then she flung her arms around his neck, "Love you."

 

"Love you, too," he returned back softly, hugging her a bit tighter before releasing her to Ramon and Snow.

 

The last week and a half had been stressful, but he could still appreciate how nice if was to see her small and carefree again. There were more than a few pictures he'd saved for posterity on his phone. While he wasn't paying attention, Barry and Iris had come to flank him, placing reassuring hands on his shoulder and arm as the engineer and doctor got the device running.

 

There was a countdown, a flash of light, and then it was over.

 

.

 

"Oh my god!" Lisa exclaimed, as she quickly pulled on age appropriate clothing after her change.

 

"How are you feeling, Lisa?" Snow asked as she crowded into her space.

 

"Fantastic, hun," the restored woman answered gleefully, running her hands unselfconsciously up and down her body.

 

Her gaze fell on Ramon then, who was trying and failing to not take note of what she was doing. Len could already guess what she was going to do before she did it and purposefully turned so his back was to the other man. He ignored her striding over to show the engineer her appreciation in favor of addressing Barry, Iris, and Snow, who were taking in the spectacle going on behind him with cringes.

 

"Thanks for the help," he said curtly.

 

"No problem." The hero's words came out strangled and distant. "Glad to help."

 

"Really though," he heard his sister say from behind him, her voice betraying her vulnerability, "Thank all of you for taking care of mini me."

 

"It was our pleasure, Lisa," Iris insisted, "And thank you too for saving my brother."

 

He watched as his sister darted forward to hug the other woman. It was short, and the journalist had barely any time to return it before both Barry and Snow were also hugged in quick succession. Once done with her gratitude tour, Lisa turned to him and tucked her arm into his elbow.

 

"C'mon Lenny. I think it's time for the both of us to go find Mick and get drunk!"

 

"Sure, why not, trainwreck."

 

"Ha ha ha, jerk."

 

Together, they walked out of STAR Labs.

 

.

 

Len had expected things to go back to normal once Lisa did. Back to heists, back to the cat and mouse antics between Captain Cold and the Flash, and back to not spending free time with members of Team Flash. But he started getting calls from STARLabs, asking for the occasional assist on some Flash issue. And his sister was being invited to Team Flash karaoke nights, or to girls nights with Iris and Caitlin. (He was also fairly sure she and Cisco were dating, though why they were still trying to hide it, he had no idea.) And on some occasions, he'd even come back to whatever safe house they were occupying only to find her curled up on the couch with Barry and Iris, one of the two braiding her hair for her. If he'd thought seeing them looking after child her was endearing, seeing them have adult her that content and at ease was even more so.

 

Now, his sister had even somehow conned the three of them into another ice skating trip for the day. He'd barely even put up a fight, it was pathetic. Still, things had started out pretty well. Until of course, Lisa disappeared citing a private phone call while Len was attempting to help the two hopeless skaters. After twenty minutes, he knew she'd ditched them and let the hero and journalist know.

 

"Oh my god," Iris murmured glancing from Barry to Len, "She set us up. This is a date."

 

That got a squeak and a blink out of the two of them respectively. The thief looked at her and then at the other man. He thought about it for a minute, and then he spoke.

 

"Do you want it to be?" he asked, looking them each in eye.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, they both at the same time said, "Yes."

 

He couldn't help the wide smile on his face at that answer.

 

"Cool." Iris began to giggle as Barry tipped his head up to look at the sky with a grimace. "Why don't we grab some hot cocoa and talk about this a little more?"

 

The answering smiles he got had him promising he wouldn't be too hard on Lisa when he got back to the safe house. In fact, he was probably going to get her something really nice instead. He owed her a gold race car, didn't he?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The villain, Abra Kadabra, is a legit Flash villain from the comics. I was tickled by his existence because seriously, ABRA KADABRA.
> 
> My original idea for this prompt was to do a metahuman child Barry adopts, but Barry is clueless about raising kids. Que Iris who also knows nothing but is supportive, Len who is exasperated but helpful, and Joe who is a hundred times more exasperated and not ready to be a granddad. Some other day maybe? (If someone wants to take a crack at that, be my guest.)


End file.
